


Distraction

by galacticstylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Ficmas, Implications of smut, M/M, Smut, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, very very mild smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticstylinson/pseuds/galacticstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficmas Day 7 - It's hard to concentrate on Christmas films when the pleasant distraction that is Harry exists...</p><p>WARNING: POTENTIAL ADULT CONTENT - Implied smut and "Teasing/foreplay(Very, very, very non graphic tho.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> A week! I have officially kept Ficmas up for a week! Considering I didnt even get to day 0 last year, I am proud!   
> So - this is the first attempt of slightly more "sexual" Louis and Harry, and I'm not sure whether it's any good or not but I had this idea and I had to write it so here it is. Enjoy :)

“And play.”   
Hitting the button on the remote, Louis flopped back against Harry, watching as the opening credits of ‘Arthur Christmas’, his favourite Christmas film, began to roll. The saggy couch seated opposite the TV had become their favourite place to lounge, as they were on this day – Louis back flush to Harry’s chest, feeling the rise and fall of each breath. It had become a routine to watch a move once a week, in this very position, and in the run up to Christmas, all the cheesy classics were coming out.   
They were about halfway through the film when Harry begin to fiddle with the short, fluffy hair at the base of Louis’ head. The older lads gaze was captured by the film, Harry watching him with fond eyes. Louis was the kind of person you could study for hours and still not quite understand his beauty – he was just such a mixture of everything. Rough stubble contrasted vastly to his delicate eyelashes that fluttered so prettily on his cheeks when Harry kissed him. Sharp cheekbones and jawline juxtaposed completely his softness, all curvy and pretty and feminine. He contrasted in the most beautiful way possible, the embodiment of an oxymoron.   
Ghosting his fingertips along the nape of Louis neck, Harry watched the distraction register in Louis eyes. Smirking ever so slightly, he tugged, more roughly than before, on the hair tangled in his fingers, earning a hitch in Louis breath.   
“Haz?”   
“Shh...”  
Feeling hot breath on his neck, Louis tilted his head slightly, a sharp intake of breath shocking his lungs when Harry nudged along his jawline, adding in a playful nip for good measure, before moving along the scoop in Louis t-shirt to latch into Louis collar bone. Kissing roughly now, he applied more force behind his actions, pulling away to reveal a rapidly darkening love bite.   
“Pleased with yourself?”  
With a short ‘mhm’, Harry moved back up to Louis’ neck, kissing just below his jawline in a place he knew never failed to drive Louis crazy. Eyelids fluttering shut, Louis felt Harry reach beneath his t-shirt. Fingers dipped into the ridges on his toned stomach, trailing up to rest on the now rapidly rising chest. Louis could feel a familiar heat begin to build in his stomach. He twisted round in Harry’s hold, meeting the lust blown pupils fixated on his face. Louis lunged towards Harry, closing the remaining distance between them to meet Harry’s lips. Harry met Louis’ urgency, exhaling a soft moan when Louis brought his own hand up to entwine his fingers into Harry’s hair. Mouths open, the two boys tried frantically to close a distance that wasn’t there. Wanting, needing to be closer together. Louis could feel Harry’s hand moving across his back, dragging his fingernails across his spine, triggering goosebumps to rise with a tingle all over Louis skin, hands moving down, down until they reached the waistband of Louis sweatpants. Feeling Harry’s touch on his hip bones earned a whine off Louis, bucking his hips forward to try and meet Harry’s, whining more when he felt Harry jerk away.   
“Hazz...” the want was clear in Louis voice.   
“Bedroom.”   
\--

When the pair remerged later, the end credits were rolling on the tv.   
“We missed the film.” Louis turned to Harry, pout on his face. The soft, rumpled waves of his hair fell across his blue eyes as they met Harry’s. Pecking his cheek, Harry guided Louis to the couch, pulling him down onto his lap as he seized the remote.   
“Guess we’ll just have to start again then, won’t we?”


End file.
